The proper tool saves time, saves money, produces a higher quality job, reduces damage to equipment, and provides for increased safety of workers. One (1) situation where proper tools are important is that of parking lot painting. Most parking lots are randomly shaped areas that require a meticulous layout to fit in the most vehicles in a safe manner. Additionally, areas around handicapped spots, walkways, or no parking zones are typically painted with a series of parallel hash lines in a repeating fashion. This layout typically requires two (2) people to complete and can take as much time as an entire parking lot.
While various painting machines, line stripers, or other templates are conventionally available for marking and painting parking lots and curbs, none of these devices offer the flexibility to simply and efficiently paint a smaller number of lines or areas at a low cost. The most common devices are large and expensive paint striping machines which may not be an option for smaller lots or touch up work since appropriately sized templates are unavailable.